Double Shoot Down
by SWSWWAD
Summary: Yellow 4 finds herself shot down with an enemy pilot


"Forest 5 you have one on your tail!" I call out seeing and enemy aircraft suddenly appear behind my wingman. "Break…" I don't get to finish before cannon fire tears his plane to pieces. "Damit!"

I bank my craft pulling towards the enemy determined to shoot them down. My wingman didn't make it, I don't even look for a parachute I know from the sight of his fighter he isn't alive. I will avenge him. I will take down his killer.

I still don't know how things turned out this way. One minute me and my wingman were downing enemy bombers one after the other then this one enemy craft appears and all of a sudden we became the hunter. Whoever this other pilot is they are good. My wingman and I aren't pushovers and have our fair share of kills, but this enemy makes us look like a couple of rookies. Wherever we moved, they were waiting and whenever we attached they were ready for us. Who the hell is this devil? Who is piloting this aircraft with yellow marks?

Finally, I get on their tail, but whoever this pilot is they are crazy as I quickly chase them to ground level where we are barely missing the tops of the trees. The enemy doesn't seem fazed at all by the trees as I watch them effortlessly swerve around the taller trees and are making it difficult to line up a shot. I'm out of missiles, and I doubt I would hit this guy with one anyway with their skill, so I try to line up a shot with my gun, but this crazy foe is doing everything they can to stay out of my sights.

"Forest 6 you are leaving the operational area," A quick look at the GPS proves him right. "Turn back imminently."

"SkyEye I am currently in pursuit of a high threat enemy pilot," I reply, keeping the yellow plane in sight. "I can't let them…"

My mouth goes wide open as I watch in disbelief as the enemy craft does and hard pull on their stick and starts to rapidly gain altitude. I quickly follow but lost some of the distance I was closing before the move.

"Forest 6 repeat your last," I don't answer focusing on the enemy. "Forest 6 come in!"

I finally line up the enemy plane in my sights by just when I was about to pull the trigger they pull another crazy stunt. Once again, I am left stunned as the enemy pilot flips their aircraft doing a one-eighty in front of me and charges straight at me. They open fire, and it is only the sound of their bullets slicing through my plane that I am snapped out of my daze and pull the trigger to my own gun.

I score a hit and see the enemy craft burst into flames, but I can't celebrate as my own fighter is in rough shape. Alarms blare, and the smell of smoke fills the cockpit. We are on fire, losing fuel, and when I move the stick, my craft doesn't respond. I have no choice.

"SkyEye this is Forest 6!" I yell into my radio as I get ready to bail out. "I repeat, I am going down!"

I press the eject button, and before I know it, I am falling to Earth.

* * *

When I wake up, I instantly know something is wrong as I can't move my arms. It takes me only a few seconds to release my arms have been tied by ropes. **_"Someone has captured me!" _**I instantly realise but who? It can't have been the Erusea military as I know I injected in friendly territory so maybe it's just some local who mistook me for an enemy pilot. That thought helps calm me down as I start to realise that now I am awake. I can explain who I am and be set free from my bonds. I just have to put up with this uncomfortable rope digging into my wrists for much longer.

So where am I exactly? Looking up I can tell that I am in a cave of some sort so I doubt a farmer or village captured me. A local hunter must have found me and brought me here. I feel relieved he didn't just shoot me as I heard the stories of how badly the people in this area treat enemy prisoners. I can't blame them for being angry after all the bombings but even still the way they execute the enemy on the spot still sickens me.

I hear movement to my left and quickly turn my head, expecting to see a hunter but instead find an enemy pilot. A woman with dark brown and tanned skin stares at me with her brown eyes filled with hatred but my eyes are quickly drawn to the silver of a gun in her hands that's points right at me. I feel my heart stop thinking she may shoot me but seconds pass and nothing happens. After a few more seconds, the woman moves to drop a pile of wood on the ground before she sites down on the opposite side of the cave. The whole time my eyes are locked onto her gun, which never lets me out of its sight.

"Don't move," She orders staring me down. "Just stay there and keep quiet."

"…" I go to speak but her finger moving to the trigger cuts me off.

"I told you not to talk," She barks. "I will shoot you if I have too."

* * *

Hours pass, and the sun soon sets causing me to shiver as the bitter coldness of the night sets in. But on the upside, my capture lowered her gun for the first time as she goes about starting a fire only she seems to be struggling. I watch as she tries and fails to set the wood she collected alight. It's clear she was taught how to start a fire but looking at her now it's also clear she hasn't had a lot of practice.

"Come on," She hiss at the small fire she finally manages to start goes out.

"…" I stop myself from speaking at first but after a gust of wind causes the coldness to become unbearable, I finally decide to speak up. A bullet through the head is a better way to go then to this cold. "Hey, I can help you if you untie me."

She quickly draws her gun again and points it back towards me.

"I told you to…" Another gust of wind blows into the cave, causing her to hug herself. "…" She looks at me again looking like she may say something bt doesn't. Instead, she puts her gun away only to draw a knife. I try to move away but the enemy pilot soon grabs me and turns me around. She is stronger then she looks and I brace myself for the end only to feel the rope binding my wrists together be cut away. "Don't try anything funny or I will shoot you."

With that warning, she goes back to pointing her gun at me and moves back to her side of the cave where she sits down and keeps her eyes on me. I quickly move over to the pile of wood and see what I have to work with. It's been a while since I went through survival training and but it soon comes back to me and it isn't long before I manage to get a small fire going. Looking up at my capture, I see a small smile on her face but that soon vanishes as she sees me looking.

"I won't tie you back up," She tells me. "But try anything and I will shoot you."

* * *

It's about midnight before anything else happens the woman holding me at gunpoint finally lowers her gun and takes a small silver bottle out from her pocket. She takes a swig before putting it back and picking up her gun again. My throat is so dry that I wish she shared some with me, but I don't say anything preferring not to give her a reason to either shoot me or tie me back.

I still don't get this woman. She looks beautiful and gentle when I catch her smiling, but then she becomes harsh and cold the moment she orders me to do something or shut up. I'm starting to wonder which side is the real side of her, but I don't give it much thought as by morning no matter what happens, we will never see each other again. I have already seen the woman has activated a small distress beacon so help is on the way and soon I will be a P.O.W.

After about an hour of her drinking from her flask, I am being to wonder if it really is water as she seems to lighten up the more she drinks and the moment she offers me a drink I have my answer. As soon as the liquid hits my tounge, I know its an alcoholic beverage and recognise it as a beer my hometown of San Salvacion. It even tastes like it comes from a bar I used to frequent before the war but it must be a coincident. There's no way this can really be from the Sky Kid Café, Pub & Restaurant. I take another mouthful and no longer care where it came from. The drink is enough for me to enjoy.

"I really must have had a bad day," I hear my capture mumble. "There's no way a second rate pilot like you could have shot me down."

"I'm not a second rate pilot," I tell her handing back the bottle. "I am an ace with eight kills to my name."

"I have forty-two kills," She replies with a smirk. "To me, you are a second rate pilot but I must admit the way you followed me was pretty impressive." She pauses to take another drink. "Not many people can keep up with me the way you did. Fewer still managed to land a hit on me let alone shoot me down. You must have gotten lucky."

She passes me back the bottle and I take another drink.

"It wasn't luck," I tell her. "It was skill."

"Yeah right," She shakes her head. "You wouldn't be able to do that again in a million years."

* * *

We spend the next few hours talking and drinking opening up more and more as we drain the bottle and soon the war seems that some far off event that doesn't effect us. My capture told me a bit more about himself, her name Roseline Fouquet or Rose for short and she is from a small village just outside of the capital and she practical grew up in the cockpit. Rose told me about how her father was an engineer who worked at the local Air Force Base and her grandfather was a pilot who took her up in the cockpit with him whenever he went flying. I can't help but feel impressed by how she started to learn how to fly from the age of seven and was able to fly by herself from the age of ten. She couldn't tell me much about her mother as she died when Rose was still baby but Rose said her father did an excellent job raising her by herself.

Meanwhile, I started telling her about how I grow up alone on the streets and only got a break when someone took pity on me and offered to give me a job cleaning their home. I never had much until I joined the military. Unlike Rose, who joined to follow in her grandfather's footsteps, I only joined up for three meals and a day and a bed to sleep in. At first, I didn't think much about military life but after my first week, I was hooked as I found purpose in my life and for the first time I felt like I had a family with my fellow brothers and sisters in arms. I didn't know how much I was missing having a family until I signed up but after a week in service of my country, I couldn't even consider resigning even if my drill instructor was an ass.

As we talk and empty the flask not only did we open up more and more but we also moved closer together. Rose has long since put away her gun and soon we found ourselves sitting side by side as we pass the bottle instead of sticking to our own sides of the cave. She feels so warm. I can't help but feel more warmth from her then from the fire. Taking one last drink from the bottle draining the last of the liquid, Rose throws the flash down and turns to me.

"So," Rose says leaning over to me. "Do you have a wife or girlfriend to miss you once you are in one of our prison camps."

"No," I shake my head. "No, I don't have anyone like that back home. Only a few friends who won't ever let me live down the fact I was captured."

"Why?" Rose asks staring at me. "Am I not good enough to capture one of your strong and mighty soldiers? I was strong enough to capture you." Rose states poking me in the arm. "And I probably could get you to give up all the information I want from you to in a blink of an eye."

* * *

"I am just as much a woman as she is!" Rose proclaims.

Somehow our conversation seems to have turned from war, to love and now to Rose telling me how much people seem to dislike her as a protention girlfriend. I'm still not sure how we got here, but Rose started telling me how she would go out drinking with her squadmates and how they could pick up whoever they wanted while everyone avoided her.

"Just because she is some busty barmaid and I'm a pilot they think they can ignore me for her," Rose vents. "I am more of a woman then she is."

"I'm sure you are," I tell her but my assurances only seem to irritate her.

"I'll prove I am more of a woman than her," Before I know it, Rose is straddling me. Then all of a sudden, her lips are on mine for only a split second. "See I'm more of a woman then she is."

Another kiss followers this time, it's longer and more aggressive. I feel happiness and pleasure from the kiss but also wrong. This shouldn't be happening right now. We are enemies, and our countries are at war; there is no way this should be happening. It takes all my strength and will power, but I manage to break the kiss.

"We shouldn't do this," I say, and I can see the hurt in her eyes.

"Why?" Rose asks. "Why shouldn't we be able to do this?"

"Because we are soldiers," I tell her. "Fighting against each other."

"That's stupid," Rose replies, shaking her head. "We are not soldiers right now. Just a man and a woman alone together in a cave." She kisses me again, and this time I no longer have the strength to reject her. "Any other problems?"

"No," I answer before we kiss again, and I feel her hands start to undo my flight suit.

Soon it's opened up and pulled down to my waist, and Rose's hands are pulling my T-shirt over my head. The next thing I know is her hands on my chest, feeling the muscles there.

"Well, it seems your body is better than your flying skills," Rose tells me as her hands move down to my abs. "You got a pretty nice body."

"Thanks…" I blush a the compliment. It's not the first time someone said something like that, but for some reason, it affected me more than usual. I blame the alcohol.

Rose leans back and starts to remove her own clothing pulling down her flight suit and taking off the vest she wore underneath like she did with me leaving her in just a white sports bra that she doesn't hesitate to remove. I can't help but stare, noticing her flight suit does an excellent job in hiding her chest size. When I look up, it's impossible to miss the smirk on her lips.

"I told you I was more of a woman then that bar hag," She says as she leans in to kiss me again, but instead of my lips, she plants a kiss on my neck and starts to move down.

Rose kisses down my neck to my shoulder and onto my chest where she lingers on my pecks for a moment. My hands move on their own to her hair and quickly weave themselves in her brown locks as she starts to kiss down to my abs, making my body tingle with every kiss. I can't help as I feel myself harden and once Rose notices she leans back again.

"It seems you want me somewhere else," Rose says, looking down at the bulge between my legs, and I nod my head. "Well, at least your honest."

"…" I groan as she grips me over my clothes.

With that, the last bit of reluctances within me disappears and I quickly flip us, so I'm on top. Scew being enemies. Something like that doesn't matter right now. When I look at Rose, I see surprise in her eyes but also excitement.

"So you can take charge when you need to," Rose says before she pulls me in for a kiss.

Once again, the kiss is short and sweet and over in a few seconds before it's my turn to kiss down her neck and along her should to the very top of her chest. I feel her hands in my hair like mine where in hers as I start to kiss across her chest, circling each breast before finally taking one of her nipples into her mouth. I hear Rose gasp the moment my lips are sealed around her nipple and feel her grip in my tighten.

"You may be a lousy pilot but at least your good at something," Rose hums as I switch over to her other nipple.

"I am a great pilot," I tell her letting go for a second only to be pulled back in.

"Sure you are," Rose chuckles before letting out another moan as a resume my work.

Slowly I begin to kiss downward, leaving her chest and kiss a trail down her toned stomach. I bring my hands to continue to remove her flight suit until it comes free and fall to the floor and my hands soon find the waistband of her trousers and with Rose's help I pull both her toruses and underwear off in one go leaving her standing in just her socks. But before I can do anything Rose flips me over, so she's back on top and soon she has me stripped fo I am just as naked as she is and her eyes soon fall upon my member.

"Rose," I mutter her name as she grips me and starts to pump her hand up and down along my length.

"Your not that bad down here," Rose tells me as she continues to pump me with one hand while the other I vaguely see go between her own legs. "It seems you are just as excited as I am." She lets go of me and pulls her hand free from herself, and I can see the slickness coating her fingers. "So let's not waste any more time."

I watch as Rose raises herself up before grabbing me again and lining my member up with her entrance. She feels so warm and wet that can't help but release a sigh of pleasure leave my lips that soon turns into a moan as she lowers herself down taking my entire length in one go. A warmth soon engulfs my member as the soft inner walls of Rose wrap around me a squeeze my dick. It feels so good it can't be real. Rose grunts as she feels me inside her but doesn't move right away.

"Rose," I sigh as her inner walls continue to massage me. "You feel good. I love being inside you."

"You feel good inside me too," Rose replies before she begins to rise herself back up.

When Rose slams herself back down, we both moan at the feeling. Rose doesn't go slow or softly; instead, she quickly builds up a fast pass and thrusts herself down with force. I should have expected as much from a tough girl like her. My hands find her hips helping continue her movements and her hands rest on my chest aiding in her balance. We are both letting groans and moans as Rose relentless raises and lowers her hips to both of our delights.

"Rose," I say her name feeling close to the end.

"…" She says my name sound close too but she suddenly stops and removes my length from inside her. "Sorry." She says before I can say a word. "I will lose my wings if I become pregnant," Rose tells me before she shifts so that her lower half is over my face and I feel her breath on my length. "How about we finish off this way."

"Sure," I answer right before I feel her mouth engulf me and have to bite my lower lips to stop the sounds that threaten to leave my mouth.

Looking up, I see her dripping wet lower lips and dig in. My tongue soon finds the bittersweet taste of her love juices and moan leaves Rose's lips causing them to vibrate against my member. I don't know how long we stayed like this but it could have been till the end of time, and I wouldn't have complained. There was so much pleasure to enjoy in this moment from Rose's lips to her taste that I could decide what I liked the most but as with all things our moment comes to an end. Rose reaches her end first with me soon following shooting my seed into her mouth.

Seconds pass in silence before one of us moves again. Rose slowly turns around and cuddles up to my side. My arms quickly wrap around her as her eyes slowly close. I stay awake for a few moments longer, but I too fall asleep feeling oddly safe with my capture. When I first woke up with my arms bound I never would have thought that this is how my day would have ended.

* * *

When I wake up, I see that Rose was already up red in the face and scrambling to get dressed. She hasn't noticed me and I watch her for a few moments trying to think of what to do but I soon realise there is nothing that I can do. What happened last night happened, I can't do anything about it now. As of today, I am still a prisoner and after a few more hours, I probably wouldn't see Rose ever again. Finally, Rose does notice me as I sit up, accidentally knocking a nearby rock.

"We shouldn't have done that last night," Rose says, avoiding looking at me. "We are enemies we can't do anything like that."

"I know," I sigh shaking my head. There's nothing we can do about that.

"I don't think I can add that in my report," Rose says before giggling. "I can't believe the first time I falsify a report will be because of something like this."

"It will be an interesting memory," I tell her as I too go for my clothes and start to get dressed. "But at least you won't have to lie that much. You still have the enemy ace you managed to shoot down."

"Yeah I do," Rose smiles.


End file.
